


Clear's Birthday

by Highkiller777



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Clear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: A little thing I wrote for Clears birthday
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Clear's Birthday

Clear checked the clock behind the bar counter, thanks to a sudden influx of customers he stayed late to help out. He had already thrown out quite a few who began to get rowdy but wished he could go home. He wanted to spend the rest of his birthday with Aoba, but now he just hoped he would get home before Aoba fell asleep. He picked up some dirty glasses and took them back to clean. Mizuki came in with his hands clasped. 

“I’m sorry for making you stay this late! Thank you for this.” Clear shot him a smile. “Koujaku sent over a couple of his guys to cover so you can go home now. Oh tell Aoba he needs to stop by again!” Mizuki was called to the front, giving Clear a wave before he left. 

He finished up the glasses he collected before changing out of his work clothes and heading home, tapping the small jellyfish shaped Coil and smiling at the texts from Aoba. “Ahh Aoba-san~” Emotion filling his chest as he read the texts. Sending a quick reply he was on his way; he picked up the pace, eager to get home as soon as possible. 

“I’m Hom-” 

“Happy Birthday Clear!” As soon as he opened the door, he had his blue haired lover jump into his arms. Stumbling back a step before catching himself on the doorframe. He looked behind Aoba and saw a group standing there, all smiling and laughing. He felt hands on his cheeks bring him into a kiss, happily returning the love. 

Tae spoke when it seemed they were not planning to separate anytime soon. “Enough you two, get inside and sit down.” Pulling apart they both blushed but laughed. Aoba taking his hand and leading him into the living room, sitting him on the couch and covering his eyes with his hands. 

Confused he was about to ask when they began to sing him a birthday song, Aoba littering kisses to the top of his head before removing his hands, a cake placed on the table with lit candles. He brought one of his lovers’ hands close and kissed it before blowing out the candles, arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

“Happy Birthday Clear.” With a kiss to his cheek Aoba helped bring the presents out and placing them on the table while Tae handed out pieces of cake to everyone, Koujaku handing out drinks. 

Once everyone was set Clear began opening his gifts, Koujaku had given him a set of hair cutting tools. “You mentioned to be before you wanted to learn how to cut hair, so come find me on you day off and I’ll teach you.” Clear gave him a thanks before moving to the next. 

Noiz’s gift was some oven mitts with jellyfish sewn on. “I just got whatever Aoba said.” He laughed and thanked him anyway, Aoba shooting Noiz a look. 

Tae’s gift a new apron and cook books, Mizuki’s gift was a set of shot glasses that when held up to a light made small scattered rainbows shine through. He thought he’ll have to thank him tomorrow at work. He looked but saw there didn’t seem to be a gift from Aoba, wondering for a moment if his would be something better suited for privacy when everyone moved out of the way. 

Aoba walked over and took Clears hand. “Clear, I struggled trying to figure out what the best gift to get you would be. You’ve always taken care of me and work so hard every day; so, after thinking it over it hard I finally came up with it.” 

“Aoba-san?” He never stopped eye contact, watching as he went down on one knee, pulling out a small box. 

“Clear, Will you marry me?” he opened the box and inside was a ring, it was a simple gold band with their names etched along the outside. He couldn’t stop the tears building up. 

“Yes, Aoba-san.” Pulling him in and kissing him hard, the group cheering and clapping. Pulling back and pressing their foreheads together laughing. Aoba taking the ring and slipping it onto his finger, kissing it. Clear felt warmth spread from the ring as he brought him back for another kiss.


End file.
